Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their Pirates Threaten Popple's Group/The Team, Except Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby, Captured
(Later in the forest, Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi are on the lookout for any pirate activity. As they sat down to continue their work, the girls were talking about what other memories Tippi might have) Satsuki: So, basically you have other magic as Lady Timpani, right? Morgana: Like fire, ice, you name them? Sweet Pea: Any kinds of spells even? Tippi: I’m recalling my powers slowly. So I don’t know what my powers are besides healing abilities. Elise: Well, I can’t wait to see what powers you have, Tippi. I bet it’ll be awesome! Morgana: Yeah. And I hope it’s pretty, and more powerful. Tippi: Do you think that I'll be able to change back to my original form again? Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Sweet Pea: We’re pretty sure. (With the conversation over after Tippi smiled softly, they continued their lookout. Then, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd quietly emerged from the bushes behind the four and then they spoke up, startling them and getting their attention) Ruber: Boo! Negaduck: Hello again. Zedd: Nice to meet you, Tippi. (While Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi glared, they got suspicious. Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd then walked up to the five and Ruber held his hand out for Tippi to land on) Ruber: Or, as Negaduck, Zedd, and I recall, Lady Timpani, correct? (The five realized what the three villains said and glared) Morgana: (Angrily) My sisters, Sweet Pea, and I already know who she is. Tippi: (Angrily) And I already know about you both. Satsuki: (Angrily) So bug off, Redfish, Shadow Duck, and Shadow Ranger! Elise: (Angrily) Before we get Kanta and his friends. (Shocked on the insults, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd remained calm at first. Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi were about to leave when Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd rushed in front of them, making them stop) Negaduck: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, ladies! Zedd: Time out! Ruber: Girls! There is something you must know about us…. (Before they exploded in anger, Satsuki calmly and quickly beat them to the answer) Satsuki: (Flatly) You’re not a Redfish, Shadow Duck, and Shadow Ranger? Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: (Surprised and confused) Huh? Elise: We know you’re gonna shout that. (They try to walk away again when Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd stopped them again by running in front of them in anger at first) Negaduck: (Furiously) Why you…! Zedd: (Furiously) We heard that…! Ruber: (Furiously) Hear us out, you…! (They quickly calm themselves) Negaduck: Sorry about that. Zedd: Our mistake. Ruber: Just hear us out. Morgana: We got nothing to hear about you. Tippi: So leave us alone. Sweet Pea: Yeah! Satsuki: You'll never beat Kanta and our friends and you're gonna be defeated like the Redfish, Shadow Duck, and Shadow Ranger you are. Elise: So there! (The three villains reacted calmly at the insult again, then smirked evilly suddenly, much to their confusion) Ruber: I would watch what you say. Negaduck: Yes! Zedd: You'll get your tongues…. (They snap their fingers on cue for something) Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: Tied up. (In a flash, to the shock of Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi, they see the pirates appear behind them and just before they screamed, Drake, Ernesto, Ratigan, and Jenner quickly gagged Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Sweet Pea with cloths while Brer Fox grabbed Tippi and locked her in a glass sound-proof sphere. Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd smiled evilly at the silhouettes of Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Sweet Pea getting captured and tied up, seeing their persuasion plan is unfolding at last. At another part of the forest, Meowth was carving at twigs while the remaining members of Popple’s group sat there calmly, waiting patiently for the morning of Kanta’s team’s mission to come by their campfire) James: How long until morning, Jessie? Jessie: Not sure. Popple: (Looking at his watch) According to my watch, it’s already 11:30 PM here. (The others looked at their watches too and realized Popple is right) Jessie: Huh. Bleck: You have a point. Meowth: So we’ll just wait until daybreak like Kanta said. (They nod in agreement. They resumed their relaxing when suddenly, the campfire went out with one single blow from a gust of wind. Noticing that, Popple’s group got up confused, then suddenly, they heard three familiar voices) Negaduck: (Voice-over) Whoops. Zedd: (Voice-over) Don’t play with fire. Ruber: (Voice-over) You might get burned. (Popple’s group looked around in confusion when suddenly, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd walked up quietly behind them with smug evil smirks. As soon as Zedd spoke up, Popple’s group jumped in surprise and noticed him, Ruber, and Negaduck) Zedd: You should know better than that. (Popple’s group glared at them) Ruber: (Sarcastically) And yes, Lord Zedd and us know what you guys are thinking. (Mockingly) “Oh, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain, we befriended Kanta Ogaki and his friends and decided to betray you.” (Seriously and in a normal voice with an evil smug smirk) Is that right? (Popple’s group, still glaring, gave Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd the cold shoulder and crossed their arms) Popple: (Angrily) What’s it to you? Escargoon: (Angrily) As if we’ll rejoin you. Meowth: (Angrily) We’re no longer your mates or crew members anymore! Bleck: (Angrily) So beat it! Dedede: (Angrily) And Escargoon and I also learned of how evil you are! (Suddenly, the rest of the pirates came out with evil smirks, getting Popple’s group’s attention) Dimentio: (Sarcastically) But we missed you guys. Screweyes: (Sarcastically) We really need you. Popple’s group: (Angrily) Not interested. (The pirates smirked, turning Popple’s group’s anger into confusion) Bushroot: Why are you still smirking? Megavolt: We said no way, Jose. (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd walked in front of them, still smirking evilly) Ruber: Negaduck, Zedd, and I will make you an offer you can’t refuse. Negaduck: So take it or regret it. Quackerjack: You’re just trying to trick us. (Popple’s group were about to walk away, when Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd stopped them again) Zedd: Not so fast. It’s more than a trick. Negaduck: This’ll probably change your mind. Ruber: For you see, they are already well-aware of this…. Upcoming deal. Liquidator: (Confused) What do you mean "They?" (Zedd snaps his fingers, making Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi appear behind the three villains, tied in their magic ropes and gagged in their cloths, looking around in confusion when they noticed Popple's group and became concerned. Even Popple's group, who noticed them, became shocked) Popple's group: Girls?! (Popple's group ran up to them to free them when Zedd, with an evil smirk, snapped his fingers again, making the five hostages vanish again before Popple and Bleck reached them. After they vanished, Popple's group turned to the pirates in anger) Jessie: Let them go, you jerks! (She lunged at Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd, but the three dodged, making Jessie lunge at the ground instead. As Jessie recovered thanks to James and Meowth, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd explained their deal) Ruber: Ah-ah-ah! You must hear this deal. Zedd: And it’s for your own good, too. Negaduck: If you rejoin us and betray Ketchum and his friends, let us capture the boy's team, except Ogaki, Darkwing Duck, and Kirby at Skull Rock so they will witness the three's defeat at the hands of our warriors, while under a confession-proof spell along with these five…. (Zedd snaps his fingers again and Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi, still bound and gagged, reappeared sitting next to the pirates) Zedd: Then we’ll let you guys go free. Ruber: And you, Bleck, can be with Tippi anytime you like. (Popple’s group looked at the hostages in concern and then turned to Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd in suspicion) Dedede: So basically, you want us to let you kill Kanta, DW, Kirby, and their friends, right? Zedd: No, just hurt them is all. Negaduck: And besides, it’s just a little vengeance. Ruber: And what do you owe them, huh? (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd go over to Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Dimentio and while Ruber grabbed Satsuki with his hand from under her chin, Drake grabbed Elise under her chin, Negaduck grabbed Morgana from under her chin, Zedd grabbed Sweet Pea from under her chin, and Dimentio held Tippi's prison) Ruber: Aren’t these girls more important? (He aims his hook at Satsuki's face) Negaduck: Now answer us that. Zedd: Are they more important? Meowth: Stop it! Escargoon: Leave them alone! Bleck: You’ll hurt them! Popple: Is this a trick question?! Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: Aren’t they?! (Ruber held his hook at Satsuki’s face even more, Drake, Negaduck, and Zedd aimed their weapons at Elise, Morgana, and Sweet Pea and Dimentio slowly and magically began shocking with the shocking mechanism on Tippi's prison. Popple’s group, instead of answering the question, reluctantly gave in upon seeing them suffer in concern) Popple’s group: Fine! We’ll help you! Meowth: But only if Kanta’s group doesn’t get hurt by you! Bleck: And make sure those girls are safe from any harm! (Dimentio deactivates the shocking mechanisms with an evil smirk) Dimentio: Wise choice. Zedd: Fine! Ruber: That’s a fair deal. Negaduck: These girls will be safe from harm. (They, Drake, and Dimentio release their grips on Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and the prison containing Tippi and Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd continued the deal offer while, with Dimentio, walking over to Popple’s group) Zedd: And we’ll not lay a finger…. Ruber: Or a hook…. Negaduck: Or weapons…. Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: On Kanta Ogaki and his friends. James: That’s exactly what you said to Rika before. Negaduck: As we’re aware Zedd: But we mean it. Ruber: And, if any of those girls get hurt, then the confession-proof spell casted on the one who gets hurt will break. Negaduck: And if they come clean on this deal to anyone, then the rest of your confession-proof spells will break too. So, is it a deal? (Dimentio holds his hands out to Popple’s group. The eleven hesitated) Zedd: You know, we don’t have time. Ruber: We got plans right about now! Negaduck: Will you take the deal? Dimentio: Going once, going twice? (Popple’s group hesitantly turned to the girls and after they shook their heads “No” with a pleading look, the eleven got determined and turned to Dimentio, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd) Popple’s group: Deal! Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: Yes! Dimentio: The deal is set! (Then with that, much to the horror of the hostages, Popple’s group took each of their hands and shook them with both of Dimentio’s hands. As soon as they touched to shake, a blue light surrounded the eleven and the hostages, making them grimace in pain. After the light died down, Popple’s group dropped onto the ground while the girls drooped, feeling like they are disoriented) Dimentio: Now the spell may make you a little queasy. Zedd: That’s right. (After Popple’s group and the girls came to, Dimentio picked up a fallen tree bark with a levitation spell and said this next) Dimentio: Why not just, sit down? (On “Down,” he casts the bark at Popple’s group, knocking them down onto their backs while the girls watched in shock and concern. As Popple’s group recovered, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd came up to them with evil smirks) Ruber: Now how does that feel when you betray us? Negaduck: Isn’t it just peachy? (They turned to the girls still smirking evilly) Negaduck: And there’s a new thing we forgot to mention. Ruber and Zedd: Yes. (They both went up to Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi) Ruber: Now, girls. A deal’s a deal. Negaduck: That’s right. Zedd: Not a big deal. (Zedd then snapped his fingers and then the magic ropes vanished, freeing Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Sweet Pea while Ratigan and Drake ungagged them, and released Tippi from her prison, making them cough at first, as if they suffocated) Sweet Pea: (Angrily) You jerks! (Just when Sweet Pea jumped at them to punch them, Zedd grabbed her savagely) Zedd: Now behave yourself! Negaduck: And stay put with us until our new crew members…. (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd leered evilly with their evil smirks at Popple’s group) Ruber: Kill Kanta’s group. (The good guys realized in shock) Jessie: Wait! You said…! Ruber: (Laughs evilly) You eleven are so gullible! (Mockingly) “Make sure they’re safe!” (Seriously after laughing evilly along with the crew) As if we’ll spare Kanta’s group! Negaduck: We said me, Ruber, and Zedd won’t hurt them. Zedd: But our warriors will. Liquidator: (In disbelief) So that deal…? (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd gave evil smugs and Popple’s group slowly got angry) Meowth: You…! Megavolt: You monsters! Ruber: Shoo. Go get the boy and his friends. (After glancing at the girls in guilt, Popple's group reluctantly then ran off to go reluctantly betray Kanta and his friends. After they were gone, Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi glared at the pirates) Tippi: How could you?! Satsuki: You won’t get away with this! Morgana: Kanta and his friends will come for us and kick your butts! Elise: This we guarantee! Zedd: Oh really? Ruber: You’re gonna stick around our ship. Negaduck: So relax, enjoy the show down there. Morgana: And what show are you talking about? Ruber: The downfall of Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby, of course. Zedd: And not to worry, their recruits, along with Gosalyn and Launchpad, that came along with you will join you. (Then, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd nods at the pirates, and they grabbed the five captives again. Back on the ship later, Screweyes grabbed Elise, Bebop grabbed Satsuki, Rocksteady grabbed Sweet Pea, and Drake grabbed Morgana, pinning them to a wall with the four and even Tippi, who is held by Brer Fox, struggling to break free. But unfortunately, Screweyes, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Drake shackled Elise, Satsuki, Sweet Pea, and Morgana’s wrists above their heads and their ankles together, making them release their grips on them. Then Tippi is locked in an escape-proof cage) Sweet Pea: I can’t believe you tricked them like that! Ruber: Now, now. Negaduck: We’re gonna meet up with your friends at Skull Rock and bring the others here. Zedd: All except Ogaki, Darkwing Duck, and Kirby, that is. Krang: So sit back and enjoy yourselves. (He turns the screen on, revealing Kanta and his friends sleeping at their camp, but No-Face, Dynablade, and Dynachick are nowhere to be seen) Zedd: This vision camera will focus on your precious Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby only. Ruber: And when we capture everyone else, we’ll let you, and our eleven traitors, watch our first Uni-Mind target. Negaduck: Like say, the Lost Team. (Shocked, the girls got furious) Tippi: You wouldn’t! Elise: You can’t do this! Ruber: Oh, we can. Negaduck: And we will. Zedd: So there. (With that, the pirates left their prisoners behind to go to Skull Rock. Back at Kanta’s team’s camp, they were asleep when Jessie and Bushroot’s hands shook Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby awake) Kirby: (Sleepily and confused) Poyo? Kanta and Darkwing: (Sleepily) Huh? Kanta: Jessie? Darkwing: Bushroot? Kanta and Darkwing: What’s going on? Jessie: Listen, uh…. (Then, the confession-proof spell activated, preventing her from revealing what happened. After Jessie realized she, the girls, and Popple's group were, in fact, under that spell, she sighed and started, to her and the others’ regret, her lie) Jessie: (Lying) All of us spotted the pirates heading to Skull Rock. Bushroot: (Lying) And we think they're up to no good. Kanta: (Confused) Skull Rock? Darkwing: (Confused) Wait, what? Kirby: (Confused) Poyo? Kanta: Why would they…? Meowth: (Lying) We need all of you to help us see what they’re up to for their plot. James: (Lying) And then make them confess to how to restore the Uni-Mind. Popple: (Lying) And Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi are meeting us there. Bleck: (Lying) That way we'll stop them. (Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby thought about it and then nods in agreement) Kanta and Darkwing: Okay. Kirby: (Nods) Poyo, poyo. (He turned to the others still sleeping) Kanta and Darkwing: Guys! Kirby: Poyo! (The others woke up) Charmy: (Sleepily) Hold on…. That’s my s'more…. (He wakes up) Charmy: Don’t you know what time it is? Shadow: What’s happening this time, guys? Gosalyn: What's up? Kanta: Popple's group, along with Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi, spotted the pirates heading to Skull Rock. Launchpad: But where did Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi run off? Darkwing: They’re meeting us there. Yi: Are you sure? Darkwing: We’re sure. Kanta: That’s what Popple and the others said. (The group thought it over and nods in agreement) Cream: Okay. Jin: If they insist. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. Devon: Our chance to get the Uni-Mind back from the pirates. Cornwall: If we're lucky. (They get up to get ready. Later, at Skull Rock, the group looked around cautiously while Popple's group helped out in secret concern for their friends) Darkwing: (Whispering) They must be here somewhere…. Silver and Slippy: (Whispering to Omega and ROB) Anything yet? Omega: (Whispering) No. Nothing so far. ROB: (Whispering) Negative from my senses. (Suddenly, Morgana’s voice called out to them) Morgana: (Voice over) Hey, guys! (The others listened and spoke up while Popple's group got concerned) Darkwing: Morgana? Is that you? Morgana: (Voice over) Yeah! Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd captured me, Elise, Satsuki, Sweet Pea, and Tippi! Help! (Shocked, Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby rushed over to the source of Morgana’s voice) Kanta: We’re coming, girls! Darkwing: Hang in there! (But little did they, except Popple's group, knew, that Morgana’s voice was actually a hidden Brer Fox luring them in and the pirates, except Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd, are hidden with him, quietly chuckling evilly before Brer Fox continued his charade) Brer Fox: (Imitating Morgana) Hurry! They’re gonna leave us here to drown! Darkwing: Don’t worry, Morgana, guys! Kanta: We’re here! Kirby: Poyo! (But when they arrived to the source of Morgana’s voice, they stopped and got confused. For Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, Sweet Pea, and Tippi aren’t there. Then the others, including Gosalyn and Launchpad, caught up with them) Zelda: What’s wrong, Ash? Ash: They’re not here. (The others, except Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket, got concerned) Vector: (Confused) But Iris’ voice was…. (Suddenly, a cannon fired at them, making them dodge the shot, while Satsuki and Kanta hid within Ash’s pants pocket. It was Skurvy’s hand cannon, and the pirates came out of hiding. Ash and NiGHTS pulled their daggers out while Pikachu prepared to fight) Ash and NiGHTS: What’s going on?! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika! (Suddenly, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber threw an escape-proof net over the team, except Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket, much to the good guys’ horror. Then the three anthro dogs dragged their captives away in a speed of light. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS tried to give chase, but Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage jumped in their way while Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck looked on in concern) Robo-X: (Chuckling evilly) Got your friends. Ash: Give them back now! Shredder: No. We need them to witness your defeat. Robo-X: But our fight won’t take place here. Horned Rage: Our fight is nearby Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy’ ship. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS tried to reach their friends, but the Killer Pig leapt into the air and kicked them down) NiGHTS: Guys, Jessie! Do something! Help us! (The Killer Pig pretended to be surprised) Killer Pig: (Mocking shock) Help you? (Seriously after chuckling evilly) They are helping us. Ash and NiGHTS: (Surprised) What? Pikachu: (Surprised) Pika? NiGHTS: What are you talking about? Killer Pig: They never were your friends to begin with. Horned Rage: Stabbed you in the backs like the traitors they are. (A wave of betrayal descending upon them, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS turned to Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket in disbelief) Ash and NiGHTS: Is this true? Pikachu: (Concerned) Pi? (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck hung their heads down in guilt. Disbelief turned to anger, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS got up and went up to them accusingly) Ash: We trusted you! NiGHTS: And yet you lied! Have you no shame?! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika! (Then, Aryll and Kairi called out to them) Aryll: Ash, guys! Kairi: Help! (Concerned for their friends, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS turned to Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck) Ash: We’ll deal with you later! (The three rushed over to their friends still being dragged away in flight. Upon reaching them, Bushroot appeared and fired a laser at the three from his laser stun gun, stunning them) Sora: No, guys! (Then Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS fell unconscious into the flowing river. They then floated away out of Skull Rock and were gone. The pirates chuckled evilly and escaped with their new prisoners. K. Rool and Skurvy appeared behind the saddened and guilty Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, who saw the whole thing, with evil smirks) Skurvy: Relax. K. Rool: You did your part very well. Jessie: (Sadly and bitterly) Yeah. Bleck: (Sadly and bitterly) Betrayal really stings. James, Meowth, and Klang: (Sadly and bitterly) Yes. (Meanwhile, at the shores of Neverland, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS were washed ashore when they woke up slowly, coughing some water) NiGHTS: Are you okay? Ash: No! We’re not okay! Our friends were captured! Pikachu: (Nods) Pikachu! (Remembering in realization, NiGHTS nods) NiGHTS: Right. (They got up in determination) Ash: If it’s a fight those four warriors want by K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship, then it’s a fight we’ll give them. (They run to the location of the ship. Back at the ship, the other teammates were shackled on the wall the same way Serena and Iris are by the pirates, and even those with powers and magic are restrained by the shackles due to them being escape and magic-proof. Even Zero, Cheese, and Froggy are locked in the same cage as Tippi and Axew. After they struggled a little, Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage arrived in front of them, and they chuckled evilly) Shredder: We just spotted Ash Ketchum and his friends heading our way. Killer Pig: The fishes have taken the bait. Link: You’re gonna kill them, are you? Skurvy: Yep. K. Rool: So enjoy the show while the rest of our crew guard you. Skurvy: And don’t think about calling out for help. For this room is sound-proof. K. Rool: And Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket will stay in here and watch you. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck hesitated upon hearing that. The other teammates, except a concerned Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi, turned to Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket in anger, making Meowth yelp and hide behind Jessie) Therru: You! I can’t believe we trusted you all! Blaze: Especially after we took you in! (Drake sneeringly went up to Blaze) Drake: Now, now, pyro-toots. They did their role, now it’s the warriors’ turn to do their role. (Then he, along with Ernesto, goes up to Blaze and Zelda respectively and Drake grabbed Blaze's face by the chin and Ernesto grabbed Zelda's face the same way) Drake: And who knows? Maybe you, the fiery chick, will make a fine slave girl. (Eyeing Zelda) And maybe along with that babe. Ernesto: Indeed, these encantador ''girls are so beautiful, no? ''(An angry Blaze and Zelda bites Drake and Ernesto’s hand, making them retract in pain. Then Drake smirked and backslaps Blaze across her right cheek with his hand while Ernesto slapped Zelda, much to the good guys’ shock) Silver: Blaze! Link and Aryll: Zelda! Ernesto: Two feisty little girls, huh? Drake: (Glancing at a glaring Blaze) Even fiery like this pyrokinetic pussycat. (Ratigan then came in with an evil smirk) Ratigan: The Uni-Mind is set! K. Rool and Skurvy: Perfect! (The crew left the prisoners and Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket in the room to try it out. Outside on the deck of the ship, K. Rool and Skurvy watched in anticipation) Skurvy: (Chuckling evilly) This is gonna be good. K. Rool: (Smiling evilly) Indeed. (Ratigan then typed on a keyboard to the big gun holding the corrupted Uni-Mind and made an announcement) Ratigan: Hangman’s Tree is targeted! K. Rool and Skurvy: Good! (Negaduck went up to an intercom by the door where the room containing the prisoners and Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck is and pushed it. Inside, the group saw the screen switch to Hangman’s Tree) Kairi: (Concerned) Why’s Hangman’s Tree on screen? (Then Negaduck contacted them from outside) Negaduck: The Uni-Mind, that’s what. (Shocked, the group watched on helplessly. Out on the deck, Ratigan fired the gun and the Uni-Mind’s red and purple laser shot out toward Hangman’s Tree. At Hangman’s Tree, the Lost Digimon Partners were sitting around, very hopeful that Ash and his friends will succeed. Suddenly, they see the red and purple laser coming at them) Agumon: What’s that? (Suddenly, the laser struck them. Back at the ship’s deck, K. Rool and Skurvy felt the reaction and smirked evilly) Skurvy: We can feel it! K. Rool: The control! The power! (At Hangman’s Tree, the Lost Kids and Pokemon have awakened with glowing blood red eyes, possessed by the Uni-Mind, and like Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd, smirked evilly) Zedd: (Voice-over, echoing over the possessed) Evil rules! (Back at the ship’s deck, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd laughed maniacally) Ruber: And nobody will stop us now! Negaduck: That's right! (Inside their prison, the group saw in horror the Lost Kids and Pokemon now doing Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd’s evil bidding) Christopher: This is not good…. Nene: Definitely not good at all…. (Popple’s group, who saw the whole thing, got saddened and full of guilt even more. In the forest, Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby continued their way to the south lagoon’s area to rescue their friends) Coming up: Andross, Grievous, Preed, the Okami, Sly Chameleon, Bowler Pig, Killer Rose, and Primal Rage ambush Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby and gives Kanta and Darkwing a good beating, while at the same time, Popple's group secretly break their deal with Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd behind the pirates’ backs and help the team escape so they can help Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies